


Where Do You Think You're Going?

by VampizaLife



Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ferdinand just wanted to help, whumptober meaning this is going to be a lil angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampizaLife/pseuds/VampizaLife
Summary: Ferdinand awoke with a start. His head pounding, arms numb. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he realised he was in a prison cell."Ah good, you're awake,"There before Ferdinand stood the Great Imperial Spy Master, Hubert von Vestra.Ferdinand is roped into working for the war he does not believe in, and wishes nothing more then to help and escape.Day 5: on the run, failed escape, rescue
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980517
Kudos: 3





	Where Do You Think You're Going?

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that my fluffy fic and the fic where Ferdinand gets blended are doing much better then my other two. It is meant to be a whumptober thing... and y'all really are on both sides of the spectrum...
> 
> Please give them a read if you have time >~<
> 
> @VampizaLife - Twitter

Ferdinand had deflected from the Empire, alongside his fellow classmates. None of them agreed with Edelgard’s view of a Fodlan-wide war. Who would deem it correct to drag in the lives of innocent civilians, and destroy their country to merely ashes. Her views on the Church fell alongside his own, but having a War was too extreme.

Only Hubert stood alongside Edelgard, that was nothing but expected. The lapdog that he was could never leave his master after all. Ferdinand found his home taken and his father imprisoned. Any individuality Ferdinand ever had was all taken from him. Ferdinand was officially on his own and no one to support him.

The once nobleman split up from his other classmates, none revealing where they would be heading to. He ran from the Empire and managed to recruit some soldiers, alongside himself. They travelled Fodlan, trying to hide from the fighting going on. Wherever they went, smoke was always close by. War was not a pretty sight. 

~~~

It was a cold night, an orange haired man sat next to the campfire, trying to keep warm. It was Ferdinand's turn to keep watch over camp, the harsh Farghus winds keeping him on his toes. It has been a year since Ferdinand's betrayal to the Empire. His hair has grown to his shoulders, matted with mud from the lack of washing. He has grown a bit since his academy days, but not exessivly, thankfully. His stomach growled, only to be drowned out by the vicious wind. That's what he gets for sharing his portion of food with his fellow soldiers. 

He wonders what it would have been like if he sided alongside Edelgard and Hubert. Would his life have been easier? The Adrestian Forces are powering through the country, capturing villages and cities to its name. Maybe he could have been leading some Batallians into battle, contributing to the War effort in some way or another. But he already made his decision. 

The flame flickered out. All attention went back to Ferdinand. There was someone here, someone he didn't know. 

He slowly reached out for his lance, leaning up next to him on the log. His hand itched further, light footsteps crawled up behind him. Just a little further and then he could rid this intruder. 

Fingers brushed the lance, but he was yanked away, cloth pressed up to his nose. His vision went funny, a strange feeling overcoming him. Ferdinand flayed about, trying to make some noise, get someone to help him, but it felt as if his voice box collapsed. His movements slowed, black engulfing his vision. He slipped away. 

~~~

Ferdinand awoke with a start. His head pounding, arms numb. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he realised he was in a prison cell. Damp and cold, his arms chained up to the wall, seated with his back against it. Despite the coldness of it, sweat dripped down his back. 

Ferdinand attempted to move his arms, but the lack of food said otherwise. He groaned, voice raspy from lack of use. 

"Ah good, you're awake,"

Someone was there? It was too dark for him to see that there was someone else in the cell. Suddenly, a flame appeared from nowhere. 

There before Ferdinand stood the Great Imperial Spy Master, Hubert von Vestra.

"Hubert! Unhand me! And tell me when you brought me here in the first place!"

A sinister smile graced upon the pale face, accompanied by chuckle filling the air.

"Ferdinand, you are needed by her Majesty, "

He looked at the spymaster before him, disbelief etched on his face. He had to be joking.

"Clearly, you jest. What use would I be to her? I left Edelg-"

"You will address her as her Highness, she is more then you will ever be! And no, I am not the kind of man to jest. Whilst Edelgard has the abilities to complete this task, she simply does not have the time to attend to such matters. You are the second choice,"

Ferdinand thought over what the man before him just said. Second choice, for what exactly?

"...And what task would that be?"

A smirk rested on the Vestra's face, and oh how Ferdinand wished to slap it off, to feel the satisfaction to see it come off. 

"You need to be a tradesman for us, sending messages back and forth and creating deals that would benefit us,"

A tradesman? That does not seem like a hard job. Yet he could feel him walking into some sort of trap, the way green eyes before him glistened with knowledge that Ferdinand did not know, and he did not like it one bit. 

"Fine, I agree. I do not believe in Edelgard's beliefs one bit on this country wide war, however I want to benafit to the war effort one way or another,"

"Perfect, I shall inform Her Magesty immidiately,"

"Wait, what will happen to m-"

But Hubert warped away before Ferdinand could finish, sucking all light and warmth with him, leaving Ferdinand to his mind in the cold.

~~~

Heart pounding, adrenaline high, Ferdinand ran for his life. He turned round the corner, hiding in the gap between the walls, watching people run past. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He was worried if people could hear his heavy heart beat.

Hubert brought him here earlier this week, to negotiate with the other party. Hubert never told him who they would be, but at least he was able to be involved, not left out of any secrets, like during the academy. However, as soon as he saw the unnatural pale skin, black eyes, cracked smiles, he knew they were not good people.

It was when he found out what they were negotiating, all hell broke loose. Ferdiand’s blood boiled. What were they thinking?! Edelgard knew well how to be ethical: during the academy she always believed in fairness. But when he heard of Crest Stones, noble blood, and testing, he could not believe his ears. 

He stated his distaste for such things, claiming its immorality. Arguing at any given opportunity to stop anything processing. His fussing on the most simple of matters to try and lengthen the process and postpone the end deal. He would always get snapped by Hubert, who happened to always be there with him, and honestly it did feel safer when he was there, but not so much when his intimidating glare was on him instead. Over the course of the week, Hubert’s temper and the negotiating party’s patience came closer and closer to its limit, and before he knew it, Ferdinand was thrown into a cell. He could hear Hubert yelling at him, telling him how tired he was with his upstanding pettiness, how this was the fastest way to end the war, but his noble obliviousness couldn’t see it. Tears seeped from Ferdinand’s eyes: he wasn’t used to being shouted out by his friends, it all seemed unreal for him. Through Ferdinand’s crying, murmurs were coming from the other side of the door, too quiet to hear the pale creeps, but the deep voice of the spymaster made one thing clear: Hubert was planning to trade him over to the negotiating party. 

Ferdinand needed to get out of here and fast.

Once he thought he was in the clear, he slowly emerged from his safe hiding spot and ran in the other direction, hoping it was the exit. Shambala had so many passages, it was impossible to not get lost. Turning one way, ending up at a dead end, and finding secret passages, Ferdinand didn’t know whether he was getting closer to an exit or descending deeper into the heart of the enemy’s lair. At one point, he thought he saw a glimpse of natural light, shining in through one of the doors. His heart leaped with hope, thinking there was a chance of escaping. But it turned out it was a UV light from an experiment. He nearly made a grand entrance, costing his life. Heads whipped round, and Ferdinand barely had enough time to conceal himself back in the shadows, hoping he was not spotted. 

Ferdinand prowled in the shadows for Goddess knows how long. He just wanted to get away from this nightmare, and back with his men. He sat down against a wall in a corridor which seemed to be barely in use. He leaned back, sweat dripping down his face, his back slick with it. All hope seemed to be all gone. 

Footsteps approached. Ferdinand's eyes shot open, and before he knew it, he was off. His body moved before he could even understand what he was doing: he was too tired. Then it registered: someone was coming. Ferdinand ran down the hallway, looking for any cracks or openings, things he could hide behind. He could hear blood pumping in his ears. Silence. Ferdinand emerged from his hiding spot, legit out a sigh of relief. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

A hand grabbed Ferdinand, whipping him round. He came face to face with that smile he has grown to hate. The black greasy hair, flopping over the right eye, the left piercing into him. 

Ferdinand froze.

"Cat got your tongue, hmm?"

His mind snapped: Ferdinand shook from his trance and slapped Hubert. In the heat of the moment, Ferdinand ran as fast as he could. He needed to get away, away from that thing. He didn't want to die here. He looked behind him, but there was no black figure there. Ferdinand turns his attention forward, but slammed into something.

A tight grip held his hands by his head, a weight pressing onto him on the floor. Spot flew into his face, anger could be felt in the air.

"Pretty boys don't fight,"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
